


Water

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, light description of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, some are safer than others, some can't be explained.  Sometimes, Sara Crispino has to face her own secrets.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> I've accepted that this is the season of secrets more than "Halloween fest" but oh well.
> 
> Nothing too graphic I think? Please see endnotes for more.

It was an accident. She had no intention of wandering there. She didn’t even know where _there_ really was. She had been walking when she found herself at a school of some sort, probably a college. There were a lot of college age kids wandering around and the whole place was very beautiful. It was built along the coast but also had a large network of pathways over the water and some buildings were islands connected by those pathways. _She was just supposed to find someone, a connection_. Things weren’t making sense anymore, she was finding herself confused. She followed her intuition to a turn between some buildings that would take her down to water level. Just before she stepped down she saw a woman ahead of her step into some ivy and disappear. At first, she assumed the woman must have walked into an overhang she couldn’t see from her angle but as she got closer, it was an ivy covered fence, no opening. _Something was off._

Once she got down to water level, she walked into a man, really a boy, who looked like he was fresh out of high school. The man was slipping some grey flats on his feet when he turned and spotted her. “You came to find her too, didn’t you?” _Is that what she was here for?_ They walked in silence further down the curving paths that connected trees and buildings in symmetrical loops. There was something about the water that she wanted to stay far away from. She felt it the same way she knew the shoes the young man was wearing belonged to _her_. As they neared the end, they came across a larger group which, once they spotted the pair, circled them and pulled them forward whether they wanted to or not.

“So you decided to join the first meeting of our club! Today we are looking for the spirit of a girl who drowned here! They say she was lured out by a guy and then pushed into the water where she was held down until she drowned!” Something about the story resonated within her.

By the time they reached an open area at the end, she felt disoriented, hazy, like someone had drugged her. She couldn’t think. When they told her to put her belongings on a table she complied, placed a plastic grocery bag and her phone beside a small cooler. _What was in the bag?_ They talked some more but she couldn’t understand it anymore, she watched the young man she came with who stood on the opposite side of the table. _He’s related._ He looked like he wasn’t looking for a ghost so much as looking for answers. _They told him she drowned. He’s been waiting all this time, until he could attend the same college._ She startled from her thoughts when they began pulling her toward the edge, near the water. Terror filled her _you’ll die_ ; she put her feet down, grabbed a rail, anything to stop moving closer.

“—she puts fear in females who approach the water but men, she seduces them, entices them with—“ They all stopped, a large pink fin rose out of the water further away. It looked like the tail of a mermaid calling to them. One of the other guys from the group stepped forward and down that walkway as if in a trance. Once he was near the edge the tail elongated and snapped around him pulling him screaming to the water. The tail first raised him above, waving its pray for all to see and hear, before pulling him under.

She had cleared some from witnessing the death. Frozen in place, but far more aware of the danger. A low wall marked the end of the school property with a single, straight walkway along it. Beyond, lay open water and the other side of the bay. Most notable about the coast across the bay was a large Spanish church. The facade was white and above it all was a brass bell, silent for the time being. Houses and buildings lined the shore; it gave the feeling of people rushing about their lives. In the water she was at it again. A swimmer got too close to the school, drawn in like the other and wrapped in inky black skin, like the torn pieces of a balloon pulled tight around him. She didn’t hear him scream. _She’s angry, plucking at them like fish in a barrel, or maybe more like a child killing ants._

Everyone was silent, afraid to even breathe. _It was a group that drowned her, this group—_

***

“Sara, you got the snacks?”

Startled by the question, Sara looked around to take in her surroundings. She was at the beach house her and the other skaters decided to rent together for the week as a sort of celebration for the end of the GPF.

“Sara?” Mila had stepped closer and placed her hand on Sara’s shoulder when she didn’t answer.

“Yeah, yes, I got what everyone asked for.” Sara handed over the grocery bag she had been carrying, still very disoriented but she didn’t want to worry anyone. _Too late_.

“Sara! Are you okay?” Michele was rushing across the room to his sister before dragging her away into one of the bedrooms. “It happened again didn’t it?”

Loath to answer and worry her brother but knowing he was persistent, Sara looked away and mumbled “yes” under her breath. Michele wrapped her in his arms in a feeble attempt to protect her from the world. Still, the tension in her shoulders dropped and she was able to take a deep breath and relax into her twin. She didn’t know why this kept happening.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my idea of graphic may be a little skewed since this was literally a dream I had. Not one of my creepier ones and there's not even any blood or anything so even if 2 people die, it's seen from a distance and happens underwater.


End file.
